


Malfeasance

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Two part story on The Drifter and Tif, showing how they met and her siding with him.





	1. Flashback

Tif stood there, gobsmacked as she looked at this stranger who had swooped in out of nowhere to save her. She had been completely surrounded by Vex and had feared it was the end, but then he came in like a bolt out of the blue and saved her. “Thank you.” was all she could muster up. She hadn’t fully got over the shock of being surrounded and then having them all taken away in an instant. “How can I ever repay you for saving my life?” She stared at the stranger, unsure of what else to say to him. 

“You don’t need to repay me for saving your life kid. Name's Drifter. I’m a rogue lightbearer. You are?” He held out his hand, now getting a chance to look at the guardian he had saved. She was beautiful, but he could gaze later. “Right now, we’re sitting ducks unless we fight our way out of here! Can you shoot?” He looked at Tif, wanting to make sure that she was alright before they began to make their way out of the area. No doubt the enemies would be coming en masse. “Last thing I want is you being killed!” 

Tif grinned as she stood up. “I can shoot alright.” She clasped his hand and shook it. “I’m Tif by the way. Awoken Hunter. Thanks for saving my life. I do have a couple of guns that I’m good with, so clearing out those pesky Vex won’t be a problem!” Upon standing up, she noticed that he had a rather beautiful gun stashed in a holster. She couldn’t draw her eyes away from it. “Nice gun you got there. Is that the Malfeasance? I’ve heard that thing melts Guardians!” She would’ve continued, had a Vex Goblin not fired at them. 

The Drifter grabbed the gun, and with one shot, took down the Goblin. Tif stood up and they began to walk back to the entrance. The sooner that they got there, the better. Vex began to spawn left and right, before they were quickly wiped out with the help of Malfeasance and Ten Paces. “Hydra on the right!” Tif quickly hid behind the pillar as a bolt of void energy was fired her way, narrowly missing her. The Drifter also hid, gesturing to Tif where various Hobgoblins were scattered. A large smile graced his features as she took them out.

Whilst the majority of Vex were distracted by her slaughtering the snipers, the Drifter took out his gun and began firing at the Hydra. It only took a few shots to down it, but by that stage, all Vex attention was on him. He quickly hid as various bullets all came his way, and Tif stepped up to the mark. She activated her super and made short work of the Vex, before throwing a grenade to take out the ones that she had missed. She let out a small laugh when she saw them all go flying. “Let’s get going!” 

The Drifter did not need to be told twice. He assumed his original place next to Tif, looking left and right, in case any of them spawned and she was unlucky enough to miss them. On a few occasions, their eyes met, but it was only brief as they both scanned the room for hostiles. Just as Tif was about to say that there were no hostiles, the largest Hydra the pair had ever laid eyes on spawned in. The pair split like the red sea and hid behind separate pillars as it started firing. They had to act fast. 

The Drifter pulled out a grenade launcher and began firing at the Hydra's weak spot, trying to take it down as fast as possible. At the same time, Tif was busy pulling out her rocket launcher. Together, they managed to knock it down to two thirds before Vex began to spawn in. The duo began to mow down the enemies that spawned, not wanting to be knocked out by the Hydra that still loomed behind them. Hobgoblins, Goblins and Minotaurs all met their ends as the Drifter and Tif knocked them down like bowling pins. “Keep going, we’re almost there!”

By this stage, Tif had gotten her super, and Drifter had full ammo on his grenade launcher, so they went for a two pronged attack. Whilst he fired grenades at the Hydra to get it to attack him, she snuck up behind it, waited for a gap in its shielding and went to work. The second she activated her super, she rained down golden bullet after golden bullet into the Hydra. However, it was still not enough to kill it. As another wave of enemies spawned in, the two ignored it and focused all their attention onto the ginormous Hydra. 

They used every weapon they could get their hands on. Bows, shotguns, pulse rifles, swords and snipers. The list went on and on as they used gun after gun to erase bits of the Hydra's health. At last, with a loud whine and the crackling sound that signalled that it would soon explode, the Hydra fell to the floor and began to glow brighter and brighter. Tif and the Drifter hid behind the pillars and sighed as they heard it explode and all of the enemies were all teleported away. “I see the exit! Come on, let’s go!” Tif cried. 

Without a moment's hesitation, the two ran towards the exit and let out a sigh of relief as they emerged into sunlight. They had made it. “Thank you so much for saving my life. I know I said it once before, but it means so much!” Tif smiled at the Drifter, hugging him tightly. He smiled back at her. “No problem kiddo. I found out how you can repay me. You got a way I can get back to the Tower? I forgot that I don’t have my ship anymore.” Tif thought and then smiled. “Of course. Let’s go home!”


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impressed by Tif's performance in Gambit, the Drifter decides to reward her in his own special way.

Tif didn’t know what had happened to the Drifter after they had gotten back to the tower. All she knew was that he bid her adieu and they went their separate ways. So it was a complete and utter surprise when she found him in a smaller room in the annex of the tower selling Gambit bounties. She felt really sorry for him upon seeing the disarray he called living. A small sleeping bag and a lot of canned food, which was strewn around the place. It broke her heart to see someone so carefree and fun reduced to this. 

On her next visit, she brought him some ramen from the tower shop, and a bed. He tried to say no, but she was stubborn and quickly installed it for him. Tif did not want to see one of her friends this way. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t the best person to be around, he needed all the help he could get. In return for helping him get back on his feet, she was rewarded with little extras. Some extra rank points here, some extra glimmer there, a few free legendary engrams. That was just the start of it. 

In the Gambit matches, enemies seemed to be easier to kill for her and she was able to bank more motes. Her supers seemed to be getting more kills, which pleased her greatly. She quickly climbed the rank, going from Guardian to Fabled in a manner of matches. She was loving it! Her collections quickly grew as she got gun after gun and armour piece after armour piece. In one match, she managed to earn three separate triumphs, which only made her smile even more. However, she wanted to try something else, so she flew back to the tower afterwards.

She grinned as she saw the Drifter, who looked a whole lot happier, now that he had a better place to sleep and he was having proper food instead of cold cans of beans or whatever else it was that he had. “How goes Gambit?” As she went to tell him, he just smiled. “No need to tell me, you’ve been doing really well. I’ve been tracking you and you’ve really impressed me. Climbed from Guardian to Fabled in a day, which is really good.” He smiled at she turned in another bounty, with her being rewarded with another engram. 

She then flew to the Derelict to do battle with whatever monstrous creatures lived on the small planet that been attached to his ship. She grinned as she jumped through the portal, and it made her laugh as she flew through the air. It didn’t matter if it was the first time, or the thousandth, it always made her smile when she did it. “Alright, let’s do this!” She landed and ran up to the mote bank, wagering a weak mote, before jumping into the portal and landing in the middle of a large arena, where Taken began to spawn. 

Tif wasted no time as she shot down one after another, as if they were pins in a bowling alley or something similar. The progress bar went up and up as she took down enemy after enemy, with follow guardians helping out. After all, there was no way that it could be done alone. Sixty-five, seventy, seventy-two. The bar continued rising until it hit eighty, where they began to stumble a little. However, Tif was no pushover and she fought hard, and managed to get them to one hundred percent before the timer ran out, breathing a sigh of relief. 

There was no time for rest as the champion spawned, and all the guardians turned their attention to it. Gunfire and supers rained down on it as they fought to kill it within the two and half minutes they had been given by the Nine. ‘The joys of time trials' Tif thought as she activated her golden gun, and put several bullets into the champion. That seemed to do it, as with a final cry, he was pulled back to the ascendant realm and they were transported to where they began. They quickly grabbed their well earned loot and departed. 

Tif boarded her ship and flew back to the Tower, going to see the Drifter as she did so. “Here’s the bounties that you requested!” She turned them in and got a beautiful jade coloured engram in return. She took it with a huge smile on her face, thanking him as she walked off to Master Rahool to get the engram decrypted. She smiled as she handed the engram to Master Rahool and waited patiently for him to decrypt it. She was nervous about what it could be, but at the same time, she was really excited. A new gun! 

Master Rahool handed her back a gun. However, there were two unique things about this gun. The first was that it was the Jade Malfeasance that she had her eye on since they had first met. The second thing that was different about it was that there was a note that came with the gun. After thanking the cryptarch for his help, Tif went back to her apartment and sat down, fixing herself a drink as she read the note. She sipped it as she scanned the page in detail, not wanting to miss a thing. She couldn’t believe it! 

‘Dear Tif', the note began. ‘I am so proud of how far you have come with Gambit and the Reckoning. You should be very proud of yourself for having climbed to a high rank in a matter of days. So here is a little gift from me to you. I can remember you staring at this gun when I saved you on Nessus. So I thought this would be best that you had it. This gun has served me well for many years, and now it's time it’s passed onto someone who will wield it awesomely!

Your friend,  
The Drifter'


End file.
